You're Beautiful
by CompYES
Summary: Song Fic Eyes catch on a train and he's entranced. Days pass and he never sees her again. But she's always his beautiful angel.


**Na-Na: Don't own Sky High or You're Beautiful by James Blunt. This is a delay tactic Song-fic I am righting only because I'd like to stop writing my other fic for a little while. I have returned again, with another weird, angsty Song-fic about an odd set of characters. I wrote this a while ago. It had gotten deleted, but now that I have learned my lesson, it is back. Well, enjoy…Maybe.

* * *

**

You're Beautiful

By Na-Na of CompYES

* * *

_My life is brilliant._

_My love is pure._

_I saw an angel._

_Of that I'm sure.

* * *

_

My life is utterly brilliant. Make sure to note the sarcasm in that last statement. Truth is my life sucked. But I was in denial, and trying to prove to myself there was more to this life than what I was going through at this moment. And for a while in this screwy life, I was stuck a raving drug addict. Anyway, I've been trying to turn myself around. It was ever since that one day a couple of weeks ago. At that time, I hadn't cared but now…

I was in love. It wasn't the first time I had experienced a feeling like this. For a while during high school, I had had feelings for Gwen. So did Speed. That was how she roped us into that stupid plan. But enough about Gwen. She had just been the most beautiful piece of ass with a brain at the time. Unfortunately, she'd never give up being evil. So that meant that I hadn't seen her since I had been released from prison. There were times I still thought of her, but not anymore. There was someone else now.

Like I had said before, it had happened one day a couple of weeks ago. It was one of those normal days for me; I was heading home to the apartment Speed and I had shared ever since graduation. I had once again been turned down during the interview I had done for some job. It was probably because of how messed up I looked when they saw me, or maybe it was because of the fact I didn't have any college years under my belt at the minute. Well, one the way that was when I saw her.

* * *

_When I saw my angel…_

_She smiled at me on the subway._

_She was with another man._

_But I won't lose no sleep on that,_

_'Cause I've got a plan.

* * *

_

It happened on the subway, that much I remembered. On that day, my car had been wrecked so I had been forced to take it using what little money Speed had lent me for the day. But while I was sitting there in my seat, watching the other people in my car, the subway stopped moving and she literally walked into my life. She was amazing, unlike any normal angel either. She was dark, mysterious, garbed in purples and blacks, her midnight hair tumbling down her shoulders, purple highlights streaking it. For a second, I thought I recognized her, but when she smiled my way, I knew I couldn't have met her before. That smile was too wonderful to have ever forgotten.

Suddenly, my line of sight of her was invaded by the form of a giant of a guy, dressed in bright yellow clothing that I'm sure hurt more than just my eyes. His hair was the same annoying color as well. The two of them were so different. This incompetent man was bumbling and obnoxious, proved by his oafish behavior. She had maturity and composure about her far unlike his own immaturity, making her more and more lovely to me at every passing minute. But she was with him, and it confused me. Why would someone like her be with a loser like him?

At the moment though, I didn't care too much about him. They couldn't be together. I never believed in the whole cliché that opposites attract. It was one of those things that would never make sense to me. Seeing those two would bring me no closer to believing either. The only thing I did feel a bit jealous of him about was that he was standing so close to her and making her laugh. Having the ability to make her emit such a lovely sound was something I coveted greatly.

It was then that I knew I had to get close to her. To do that, I had to become some one better.

* * *

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._

_You're beautiful, it's true._

_I saw you face in a crowded place,_

_And I don't know what to do,_

* * *

Now it was weeks later, and with much work, I was able to get a decent job. Speed had been curious about my suddenly inspiration to change for the better. He'd been expecting me cave one of these days and join him in the world of villainy. But I could never be a villain, not now and probably not ever. I had nothing driving me to do that. There weren't any long held grudges I had, not even for that kid who busted us in high school—what's-his-name. But I did have a deep inspiration now to be a good man.

My beauty from the subway, she was my inspiration.

Everyday after I saw her, I rode the subway, in hopes I'd see her one more time. I didn't see her though, not once, which got me down a lot. But I didn't give up on her. She was the only thing I had to look forward to, so I held on to that little bit as I kept on reforming myself. It was all I could do for her and all I could do for my self.

Sometimes I would sit by myself and just try to remember her facial figures that day in the crowded subway. She truly was beautiful. More beautiful than even Gwen, without the conceited deception that the technopath had been concealing. I just needed to see my angel again.

* * *

_'Cause I'll never be with you._

_Yeah, she caught my eye,_

_As we walked on by.

* * *

_

There were times that I thought that I might actually never have her. I wouldn't be able to feel her skin, touch her hair or get one chance to kiss her and show her all of the passion I felt for her. On those days, I drank away the thoughts of that happening. I'd drink until I could imagine she was right there with me, and that all my dreams had come true. And it would be worth it sometimes, the hangovers in the morning, have her with me during my drunken states.

On days I had control of those thoughts, I'd just stop and bring back the image of those almond shaped eyes that were a beautiful shade of golden brown. Those eyes that had entranced my own and captivated me even as she passed me on the subway when she had departed the car that day. That kept me from drinking sometimes, which was a relief. If I was supposed to become a better man, I couldn't keep drinking my self into a stupor like that, even if all I wanted was to see her that way again.

I'd just be content with the fact I was doing this for her.

* * *

_She could see from my face that I was,_

_Fking high,_

_And I don't think that I'll see her again,_

_But we shared a moment that will last till the end.

* * *

_

When Speed figured out I was doing all this changing for the better for the sake of a girl, he was kind of curious. It was then that he asked me if this was the same thing we had done for Gwen. Pretended to be her big and bad villains because of her beauty. I got mad. He believed that this whole thing was just skin deep. Even though on some level, it was, I wanted to believe I was becoming better than that. And the real reason wasn't like that.

The day my angel and I had "met", I had been messed up. By messed up, I mean I was really out of it and I had been on something at the time. She must've thought I had been disgusting when she saw my face. I had been that bad. I may have even really scared her off that day, and it was that doubtful, since the people I had been interviewed by had been practically sick of me after being in the same room as me for only 5 minutes.

After a while Speed noticed how obsessive I had become over this whole matter. He started to try and convince me that I would never see her again. I didn't believe him. I wouldn't, I didn't want to believe that. But his words were getting to me. I was starting to crack, and the drinking started up again much to my displeasure. Soon, I actually believed it and I was a mess again. I hadn't gone back to drugs, but I drank every night, from just two bottles to ten.

It would be then that she'd appear to me and tell me it was okay. Tell me that everything was okay and that I mattered. I'd tell her I loved her and she'd smile. It would be then that she'd hold my hand and we'd kiss as if we would never stop. Then I would wake up with the usual pounding headache in the morning, tell myself I'd never drink again, and then end up doing the same thing over again.

* * *

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._

_You're beautiful, it's true._

_I saw you face in a crowded place,_

_And I don't know what to do,_

_'Cause I'll never be with you.

* * *

_

Every night she came to me, just as she had been the day I had first laid eyes on her. Everyday I'd say to her,

"Please stay…"

Hold out my hand to her so she could take it and remain with me. But that never happened. It would always end like that day on the subway, crowded by all of those people. She'd give me that smile that had once made me melt but now haunted my dreams. And then, she'd fade away and I'd be left face down in the carpet of my apartment surrounded my many empty bottles.

Sometimes I'd cry, while others I'd just sit there alone until Speed decided to bother me into going to do something with him for the night. I'd only agree because I knew he was trying to get me to stop drink myself to death. He was trying, and it made me feel a little better sometimes, and occasionally, I'd actually stop for a day or two.

* * *

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._

_You're beautiful, it's true._

_There must be an angel with a smile on her face,_

_When she thought up that I should be with you._

_But it's time to face the truth,_

_I will never be with you.

* * *

_

After a year, Speed got through to me. With his help, I stopped drinking all together and got back on track with work and life. There were times I thought about my subway angel. I laughed at how stupid I had been. She had truly been beautiful, and there was no denying the fact that that was the only reason I really did fall for her, but I was really in love with her. I still was. But after those months spent lusting for her, bending backwards just for glimpse of her, I knew that it wasn't meant to be. I know there wouldn't anyone else like her in my life ever again.

But…

What I'd give for one chance to see her one more time.

* * *

**Na-Na: Ooh, wasn't that weird? Lash getting the hots for you-know-who? (If you couldn't figure who she was out, you're even weirder than me!) I just wrote this late at night because I had been rolling this idea around in my head and now it's out. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
